


Uninvited Guests

by scifisentai



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corporate Espionage, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: The Shinkengers fight the Gedoushu on more than one field of battle.





	

Ryuunosuke leant against the door to Chiaki's room, keeping an eye on the hallway that led that way. It would be... unfortunate if Chiaki was interrupted now, especially by their current - and uninvited - guests. Satisfied for the moment that they were alone, Ryuunosuke allowed his gaze to wander to where Chiaki was sitting cross-legged on the floor, laptop on his legs, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He didn't seem to have noticed that Ryuunosuke had arrived, let alone that he was watching him and Ryuunosuke shook his head. He could have been anyone and Chiaki was completely oblivious: that lack of awareness was exactly why he was here right now. He wasn't _guarding_ Chiaki, as such, because Chiaki didn't need protecting, but when he was like this, so caught up in cyberspace, he didn't always notice things right away, which could cost him dearly one day.

He wasn't entirely unprepared, however. His ShinkenMaru was corporeal and strapped across his back to be grabbed at a moment's notice and it was Ryuunosuke's job at this particular moment to make sure he got that moment if it became necessary. He hoped it wouldn't be, but the timing of their guests, however, was suspicious and Ryuunosuke had no intention of letting them find Chiaki or what he was doing. They fought the Gedoushu on two levels and the mundane, business war was just as dangerous as the battles they fought as Shinkengers, although admittedly less fatal than the battles that required their Shodouphones and ShinkenMaru.

Ryuunosuke didn't think this particular visitor from Dokoku Enterprises was an Ayakashi in human form, however, or that he was aware of their identities as Shinkengers or of Tayuu's as the powerful Gedou she was, but that didn't make him any less dangerous to them. If he found even the smallest hint of what they did - on either battlefield - it could cause a lot of problems for them. Still, deflecting that attention was what the Shiba siblings were good at and he trusted them to misdirect this visitor as they had the others.

"Watching me won't make this go any faster, you know," Chiaki said conversationally, not looking away from his computer. Well, at least he was more aware than Ryuunosuke had initially thought. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"We have unexpected visitors," Ryuunosuke replied softly and this time Chiaki _did_ look up, his head snapping round to stare at the door where Ryuunosuke was still standing.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Chiaki grumbled. "Not that it would make me go any faster," he added, "but I should know these things, you know."

Biting back his indignant response with difficulty, Ryuunosuke forced himself to relax instead. "I didn't want to interrupt." He was proud of the calmness of his reply. Hah, Chiaki wouldn't get under his skin today, no sir. Not this time.

Chiaki huffed in annoyance but as he returned to work, his fingers flying over the keyboard, Ryuunosuke thought that Chiaki had his priorities straight for once, focusing on his job instead of being sarcastic, clearly following the exemplary examples of his leaders. Taking the brief opportunity to study Chiaki while he had the chance, Ryuunosuke noted in disapproval that Chiaki was chewing on his bottom lip again. It was a habit that was absolutely disgusting and yet strangely distracting, the way Chiaki's teeth bit into his full bottom lip as he worked...

"Seriously; watch the corridor, not me," Chiaki snapped and Ryuunosuke blushed, jerking his head away sharply. Maybe he would have to reassess his assumptions about Chiaki's awareness while he was hacking into hidden databases or whatever he was doing today. Either Chiaki had improved or he was getting careless and he'd much rather it was the former. Unfortunately for Ryuunosuke, it meant his attempts at not letting Chiaki get under his skin were still failing miserably. Chiaki wasn't even _doing_ anything, either. Most aggravating.

Closing his eyes so he couldn't be distracted by the sight inside the room, Ryuunosuke focused on his hearing, tuning out the tapping of Chiaki's fingers on the keyboard and the sounds of the mansion, searching for anything unexpected, any sound out of place. And there it was: a soft footfall where there shouldn't be and Ryuunosuke hissed under his breath, his eyes snapping open. Chiaki looked over at him, his eyebrows drawn together, his right hand reaching for his ShinkenMaru. Ryuunosuke shook his head and waved at the laptop. "Keep working," he said quietly. "I'll deal with this."

Slipping away from Chiaki's door, Ryuunosuke padded towards the end of the hallway, listening as the footsteps got gradually closer. Mentally going through his tactics he eventually decided he would go with Overenthusiastic And Helpful instead of Stern Warrior Demanding Answers, as the latter was more likely to attract questions than the former. He waited until the footsteps were about to round the corner before he stepped out, bumping into the intruder and immediately apologising profusely for doing so, noting the small device the man quickly concealed behind his back while trying to fend off Ryuunosuke's attempts at straightening his suit.

"Really!" he said, sounding a little desperate as he ineffectually tried pushing Ryuunosuke's hands away. "It's fine, don't concern yourself."

"If you insist," Ryuunosuke replied, dubious as he withdrew his hands. He wondered where the man had stashed the device, considering he could now see both hands and hadn't felt anything hidden in the man's suit pockets either. "Are you lost?" he asked instead. "This is the private wing of the Shiba house, visitors aren't allowed back here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man replied, his eyes darting around. "I was looking for the bathroom, I guess I must have gotten turned around. I'm not used to these old houses, you know."

He wasn't a very good liar, either, Ryuunosuke thought. But he didn't need to be; his very presence in this part of the building was enough to tell Ryuunosuke that they were under suspicion in spite of all their precautions. This wasn't good. He smiled at the intruder, his biggest, brightest - and, according to Mako, his creepiest - I Am Here To Help _You_ smile. "It's easy to get turned around here when you're not used to it," he agreed, the man taking a few steps back away from him, looking a bit like a deer caught in headlights. "Lucky for you I can tell you exactly where to go." He proceeded to do exactly that, only giving extremely detailed directions to the furthest bathroom in the building instead of the more direct request to get out of the mansion while all his limbs were still functioning, please and thank you.

He waited, watching as the man walked hesitantly along the corridor, indicating that one of the waiting kuroko should follow him and make sure he didn't 'get lost' again, sending another to the main room to make a discreet report. His beaming smile vanished as the man rounded the corner, replaced with a frown of concern. That was an extremely ineffective agent, surely not the best Tayuu could call on and might have only been a distraction. They would have to sweep the mansion once their guests were gone, just to make sure they hadn't left any little 'presents' for them. For a moment he was tempted to follow the intruder himself, but he had his orders and they were to watch Chiaki; he just had to trust the kuroko to inform Mako and leave the situation in her more than capable hands, as he couldn't do it himself. Just as he reached Chiaki's room there came a quiet hiss of triumph and he stuck his head inside to find Chiaki's arms raised above his head in victory.

"Find it?"

Chiaki turned a scornful expression on him, one that clearly said 'what do you think, moron?', only without actually using words. "Yeah," he said eventually. "I did. How'd you do with the sneak back there?"

"Fine," Ryuunosuke shrugged. "We'll need to go over the mansion later, though, when they're gone."

Chiaki wrinkled his nose but didn't complain _too_ much about the time and effort that would take, which was more an indicator of tiredness than any sense of restraint or discipline. Still, considering he'd just located the hidden supporters of Dokoku Enterprises and their paper companies Ryuunosuke chose not to call him on his lack of adherence to security. Just this once, though, he didn't want Chiaki getting complacent, after all; he was impossible enough as it was.


End file.
